Problem: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 28$, $ KL = 5x + 6$, and $ JK = 3x + 6$, Find $KL$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 6} + {5x + 6} = {28}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 12 = {28}$ Subtract $12$ from both sides: $ 8x = 16$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 5({2}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {KL = 10 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 16}$